Security network systems are often used for monitoring activities in and around residential and commercial buildings. Security networks typically include keypads or other access control devices, system controllers, a variety of intrusion sensors, security cameras, and network video recorders (NVRs) that connect to each other through a common wired network.
One type of security camera that is often used within security network systems is an internet protocol (IP) security camera. The IP security camera differs from closed circuit television cameras in that it can send and receive data via a network and utilizes the internet protocol address schema.
IP security cameras can be used to monitor buildings and rooms within buildings and can also be used to monitor public areas such as parks or public spaces in and around buildings. In some cases they are used to catch illegal activity. In other cases, they are used to monitor shopping patterns in a retail store or traffic levels on public roadways, or detect events that would require the intervention of emergency response personnel.
Power over Ethernet (PoE) wired security cameras are being introduced. PoE is a technology in which power is provided over Ethernet-type data cabling. This type of cabling is usually referred to a Category X (Cat x) type cable. For example, Cat 5 cables or higher would be used for higher data transmission speeds. Alternatively, Cat 3 cables or less are used for lower data transmission speeds. Such cameras are powered by DC current provided over two or more of the differential/twisted pairs of wires within the Cat x cable. PoE technology provides the advantage of powering a network or security device over the same data cable that connects the security device to the network.
Typically, PoE technology can be installed by one or two methods. One method involves running a cable from a PoE switch directly to the PoE security camera. A second method involves running a cable from a non-PoE switch to a PoE injector that is then connected by a cable to the PoE security camera. If the security camera does not support PoE, a PoE splitter can be used to split the power and data before connecting to the security camera.
It is often required that security systems provide wireless connectivity to remote security devices within the security network. One example of where it is useful includes security systems that have cameras outside a building in remote locations that are far from access to the wired portion of the security network. Also, wireless connectivity may be useful where many different security cameras are positioned in different rooms throughout a building.
The wireless connectivity is typically added to the wired security network by adding a wireless access point. Often these devices are referred to as WiFi access points. WiFi is a trademark of the Wi-Fi Alliance and refers to devices that utilize the IEEE 802.11 family of standards. The wireless connectivity is added to the security camera using one of two ways: 1) a separate wireless adapter; or 2) an integrated wireless adapter with the security device.